Are They Dreams Or Memories?
by SlytherinEquestrian
Summary: Hermione begins having strange visions. She does not remember them ever happening, she does not know why they are there, and she does not know why they feature Professor Severus Snape and a little girl. Maybe Dumbledore will be able to help? Or perhaps… The man in question himself? "Are they dreams Miss Granger... or Memories?"
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi guys, this is my first fan fiction. I have tried writing stories on Wattpad before but I just lost interest. However, I have regained interest to start trying to write again!:) Ok First of all, I have a lot of obsessions with Hermione fanfics. I put myself in her shoes that's why I think. Anyway, I cant find any good Snape/Hemrione Father/Daughter fics where Hermione is a little girl. If you have an recommendations please PM me and let me know! I would love to read them :D This idea literally came to me in a dream.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Otherwise Severus would be alive. :'(

ONWARDS TO THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger, in her 6th year at Hogarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had been having strange visions for weeks since her birthday in September. She was mostly intrigues by the fact that they all seemed to star Professor Snape. She found herself glancing at him every now and then, waiting for him to act like he did in her visions. He never did, always keeping up the cold façade.

Hermione had gone to sleep that night after taking a Dreamless Sleep Draught. What she didn't know at the time, however, was that her visionsnad dreams were actually memories.

_Hermione looked in front of her and saw a man she recognized immediately as Professor Snape. He was dressed in a black button down silk shirt, tan board shorts, and NO shoes! He was in a grassy yard with a high fence surrounding it. In his hands he held a small child, probably around 2 years old. She had very curly black hair and ice colored eyes. _

_She was a giggling mess and was squealing in delight. Snape was spinning her round and round in circles, lifting her high in the air. "Higher Daddy, Higher!" She giggled. "I can't reach any higher than this Pumpkin, but I can… drop you lower!" He told her, faking dropping her at the end. She screamed and laughed when she realized he had never dropped her._

"_Oh Severus, what ever is she going to do when she's too big to be doing this with?" A woman with long blonde hair that sat in ringlet curls walked over. She had bright blue eyes. Her accent was not British, as expected, but Dutch. _

_The little girl in Snapes arms reached to her and she picked her up, kissing her cheek. Snape walked to them and wrapped and arm around the womans waist. "My love, she will never be too big for me to carry." He chuckled and kissed the woman, then the childs head._

Hermione woke up, feeling disoriented. She walked over to the bathroom, still unoccupied by the sleeping girls in the dorm rooms. Hermione got a quick shower and brushed her teeth. She got dressed in her uniform and quickly walked out as her roommates Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil were waking up. "I will be at breakfast, see you guys soon." The girls mumbled an unintelligent reply, still overcome by sleep, and Hermione smiled. The girls could be very annoying but at the end of the day they were still her roommates and she usually could confide in them about anything.

Hermione quickly walked down and took a seat next to Neville Longbottom who was conversing with Luna Lovegood about a new breed of Wigginquats. She claimed they were only found around certain plants that just happened to be plentiful around the lake. She had him at plants. The other girls arrived and immediately began talking about who wants to change what parts of her makeup routine to this, and should she do it.

Hermione sighed. She missed her boys. Ron and Harry were off Horcrux searching. She wanted to go with them but they got into a huge argument. No, really, it was such a big argument that they warded off the entire Gryffindor Common Room. Nobody could enter, and nobody outside the wards could hear it. The wards broke when either Ron or Harry stepped outside of them. They did just that and the students ran in to find Hermoine immobilized. By then time she was moving again and had ran to the entrance hall, both boys were gone.

She had been very angry that day. Nobody wanted to cross her, Snape even let her alone.

Hermione quietly rose from the table and walked out with the masses to her first class, Ancient Runes. It continued on all day like that until she reached History of Magic. Professor Binns couldn't even keep Hermione focused, which was saying something. She began daydreaming, another memory.

_Hermione looked on at the perfectly normal scene. A man, and woman, and their child at the dinner table. Professor Snape had finished as had the woman. "I will clean the table if you try and get her to eat her carrots, Severus." She said, amused. "I will try, Corrie, but no promises. You know how she is." She giggled and began picking up the used dinner plates, washing them by hand. _

"_Ok sweety, you must eat your carrots." Snape coaxed. The little girl shook her head nad folded her arms. "Nuh-uh! Nasty!"_

"_Come on little one… Here comes the train! Choo-Choo!"_

"_Daddy, I am 4 years old. I am NOT falling for that anymore! That's for babies."_

"_Fine." Snape placed the little childs fork on the table. His face lit up and he looked at the little girl._

"_My dear Saskia, would you like to know something?" He asked._

_The little girl nodded her head vigorously. _

"_Did you know that carrots can help maintain your eyesight? You need excellent eyesight to read you know. You don't want your learning hindered do you?" He coaxed._

_The little girl, Saskia he had called her, widened her eyes and began shoveling steamed carrots in her mouth. Snape began laughing loudly and Corrie chuckled a bit at what it took to get their daughter to eat her vegetables._

Hermione started when she felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her. She lookd up to see Neville standing next to her.

"'Mione, it's time for potions… Are you alright?" He asked. Hermione smiled and nodded. She packed up her things and her and Neville walked to the dungeons for their potions lesson. '_Please let this class go smoothly…'_ She thought to herself.

OK Guys, sorry for such a short first chapter. Im hoping the length o the story will pick up later on. Please review, it really helps a lot! Thanks so much! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You guys so much for reviewing and reading my story! As a quick thanks I'm going to immediately upload the second chapter :) I'm not sure how my uploading schedule is going to go, but I'm hoping for a few times a week minimum!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything as stated before, just simply borrowing the characters for a bit of fun :p

Onwards!

Chapter 2!

Neville and Hermione quickly took their seats in the potions classroom. As the boys were gone, and Ginny was a 6th year, Hermione chose to sit next to Neville. He had surprisingly learned to calm down over the summer somehow, and it helped a lot with his anxiety involving Professor Snape and the art of Potions Making.

Snape pointed his wand at the blackboard in front and all the students looks over to it for their instructions.

_Below is a list of potions. You are to choose __**ONE**__ and create it flawlessly. They are all potions you have created before._

_ Felix Felicitous_

_ Dreamless Sleep Draught_

_ Oculus Potion_

_ SkeloGrow_

_ Calming Draught_

_ Amortentia_

_ Doxycide_

_You will also follow up with a report on the ingredients used in the potion and their reactions with each other at each stage of the potion. I want a full report by the end of class._

Hermione and Neville spoke lowly, debating between the Oculus Potion and Amortentia. "I'm very weary with Amortentia after last year with Professor Slughorn. Let's go with Oculus Potion." Hermione stated. Neville nodded and ran off to collect the ingredients. Hermione and Neville switched off between preparing the ingredients and adding them into the mixture.

It was currently Hermione's turn to add in ingredients and stir the written number of times. The smell of the potion was intoxicating. Oculus Potion was a fruity tasting and smelling potion, and Hermione loved fruit. She was adding in mandrake roots when she went full storm into another vision.

_Hermione was stood in a corner, watching the scene play out. Snape was stood at a table grinding unicorn horn. There was a large cauldron in front of him with a potion in the makings. The looks over and saw a much smaller table with a smaller cauldron and a little row of ingredients. There was a piece of parchment with directions, Hermione assumed. _

"_Daddy I need you to peel 2 boiled Cobra Egg Shells for me." Young Saskia stated, stirring counter-clockwise._

"_Saskia, I've told you before you need to start peeling them yourself." Snape said without looking._

"_But Daddy, My fingers always crush the shell and poke holes in the egg." She said, still not looking._

"_Fine dear. Let me add this unicorn horn…"_

"_I wanna do it!" Saskia yelled out, jumping up from her table. Snape chuckled and picked her up. She picked up the bowl and turned her head. _

"_All of it or half?" She asked._

"_All sweetie."_

_The young girl lightly tipped the bowl and the sparkling dust that was a unicorn horn dusted into the cauldron. The smoke turned purple and you could see the image of a unicorn dashing across the mist. It disappeared and Snape set little Saskia on the ground. He walked over and started helping her peel the egg shells, showing her how to prevent poking holes into the egg and how to apply just the right amount of pressure to keep from shattering the shells._

_The whole time this was going on, Corrie was leaning against the doorway, watching with a small smile on her face._

"'Mione watch out!" Neville grabbed Hermione's arms and drug her down to the ground. Their cauldron exploded and tipped over. Professor Snape caught the edge before the whole thing could fall over, but some of the potion spilled onto Hermione's back.

"She needs to go to The Hospital Wing. Longbottom, what potion were you making." Snape demanded.

"The Oculus Potion. We were doing great until I noticed her adding a handful or Mandrake roots to the potion. She had already added the necessary amount. She wasn't even looking at the cauldron, I wonder if she's really ok… She was out of sorts earlier also." Neville rambled on and on in worry for his friend.

"Class, continue working. Longbottom see about cleaning up this mess. I will be right back." Snape barked out before carrying Hermione to the Hospital Wing. When he entered, Madam Pomfrey seemed surprised to see it was Hermione that was coming in. Everybody knew Hermione excelled at potions.

"She was lollygagging in class and miscalculated the number of ingredients. They were making the Oculus Potion so she shouldn't be injured. She might be a bit burned. I have a class still running, good day Poppy." Snape explained before heading out to continue teaching.

Madam Pomfrey checked over Hermione and realized she was fine, just had wet robes. Hermione woke up and groaned.

"Bloody hell Neville, had to smash my head to the ground did you?" She mumbled out.

"You're free to go although I suggest changing immediately. Your robes are soaked." Madam Pomfrey told her.

Hermione nodded her head and called out to Dobby. He popped in and Hermione asked if he could grab a new uniform from her closet. He was back in mere seconds. She thanked him and changed as soon as he was gone.

As she was pulling her shirt off she looked in the mirror and noticed a new mark. It was simple and looked like a muggle tattoo. It simply said "RIP Paisley" in fancy cursive lettering. Now entirely confused, Hermione finished dressing and walked out. She headed straight for the Transfiguration classroom. Upon seeing no class Hermione walked up to her Head of House's desk.

"Hermione, dear, aren't you in class?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"There was an incident. I actually wanted to know if you could bring me to Headmaster Dumbledore. I need to ask him something." Hermione explained.

"Of course dear, he should be having afternoon tea right now. Let us be off." Both women walked out and down many corridors. Finally reaching a statue, Professor McGonagall said "Caramel Apple". The statue turned and behind it a spiral staircase revealed itself. The two ladies walked up and Hermione let herself in.

"Miss Granger, how nice it is to see you! How are classes going this term without Harry and Ron?" Albus Dumbledore inquired.

"They're going fine. No thank you." She said when he offered a lemon drop.

"Nobody ever accepts, of course that means more for me!" He chuckled out cheerfully.

"Professor, I need some help. You see, I have been having these odd dreams. Although they're not really dreams as I can still get them during the day. Anyway, they're very peculiar. They seem to involve professor Snape in every single one!" She exclaimed.

"That's very odd. Much different from Harry's scar and the visions he gets with it. Perhaps they are just long buried fantasies trying to make themselves known?" He suggested.

"Headmaster! How could you even say that! He is my professor, nothing more."

"I was simply stating an option, Miss Granger."

"Well, I highly doubt it's THAT. Besides, these dreams have been like instances out of a wizard scrapbook. But the Professor is so cold and mean he could never act how he does in these dreams. He is such a sweet man in these dreams. He treats his little daughter like a princess, his wife like his queen, and I felt like he always had a smile on his face. I sure hope these aren't real visions, otherwise I wonder what made him become the way he is to this day..." Hermione thought out loud.

"Miss Granger, I assure you, Severus used to have a family. I'm getting a feeling these dreams are not just dreams. I suggest you talk to him soon, as they involve him, before any major accidents occur. If they are distracting you this much imagine what would've happened if you had been creating a poison, or a dangerous potion." Albus insisted.

"Yes professor, I understand. I will talk to him as soon as I am able. Perhaps after dinner…" Hermione agreed.

"Well I'll not keep you from your classes then. I will see you at Dinner and let Severus know he may have a visitor this evening involving urgent situations."

"Thank you again Headmaster." Hermione thanks him and left, leaving a curious Headmaster behind her, stroking his beard.

Again, I apologize for the sudden short chapters; I am just trying to get them out of the way to make room for the longer ones! I will probably update either Monday or Tuesday at the latest, promise. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review maybe? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione went to Charms, and had a relatively normal class. No visions or anything to hinder her. She had a free period next so she went back to the common room and began reading and taking notes on the next few chapters in Herbology. It was in that position; bent over the coffee table scrunched up on the couch, writing furiously, that Ginny found her.

"Hey Hermione, will you do me a favor?" Ginny asked, plopping down next to her.

"Sure, what do you need?" Hermione said, placing her quill down and focusing her attention on Ginny.

"I really need some new makeup and was thinking about going to Hogsmeade for a few hours, and coming back for dinner. Will you come with me?"

"But it isn't a Hogsmeade weekend this weekend Gin!"

"I know, and I wanted to go today. Please Hermione, I REALLY need some more makeup! I am completely out!" Ginny pleaded.

Hermione sighed and scratched her neck.

"I suppose. Let me get my cloak and we can go." Hermione submitted. Ginny squealed and ran to get her own cloak.

The two girls met in the common room and after Hermione tidied her place up and placed her notes in her bag, which she placed behind the couch, they left. They stuck to the shadows for fear of Filch or Ms. Norris seeing them, but luckily they were not spotted. They ran out the gates and giggled madly. They ran all the way down the long pathway to Hogsmeade, slowing to a walk once the town came into view.

"OK, so first I need to go to flourish and Blotts. I'm going to get a few new books that they just got and a new copy of _Hogwarts: a History_ as mine is falling apart after 7 years of vigorous use." Hermione explained. Ginny nodded her head and they headed to the well known book shop.

"Shouldn't you girls be in school?" The cashier said, smirking.

"No Sir, we have no more classes for the day." Hermione got out before dashing over to the "New Arrivals" section. She perused the books and pulled out a new romance novel. She then went to the references section of pulled out the newest edition of _Hidden Ingredients for Uncommon Potions_. She placed both books inside a store use bag, and ran her fingers over the binds of the other books. She pulled out two more books, one on Animals and their characteristics and the other a new copy of _Hogwarts: a History_.

She placed them all on the counter and the shop keep rang her up. After paying for the books and placing them in a bag with the stores name scrolling around it, the girls left the shop. Hermione noticed Ginny also had a smaller bag.

"So what did you get, Ginny?" She questioned.

"Just some new magazines. I also paid in advance for a subscription to two of them so I can just have them owled to me instead of coming here every month." She replied.

Hermione hummed and they walked to a salon. Ginny went off to find makeup, and Hermione decided in a spur of the moment that she was going to fix her hair once and for all. She was already there after all. Her hair had tamed down a lot since her bushy frizz ball of first year. They now fell in semi-kinky curls that didn't have as much frizz. However, frizz was still there.

"Ma'am, is there anything to do to get the frizz out of my hair? It's improved a lot as I've gotten older, but I would prefer having softer smoother curls." She inquired to a hair dresser. The woman brought her to a chair and sat her down.

"I make your hair look Beautiful, just what you asking." She insisted in a heavy Bulgarian accent.

The woman washed and conditioned her hair, then went about putting some products in her hair. She explained what they did and how often it had to be applied. Hermione took mental notes and then the woman straightened her hair for her.

"Wow 'Mione, you should straighten your hair more often! It looks fantastic!" Ginny exclaimed, coming over with hands full of makeup.

The girls giggled and Hermione bought a few tubs and bottles of the products used in her hair. Ginny bought makeup and both girls bought more nail polish. Ginny insisted on Hermione getting eyeliner and mascara, as well as lip gloss. Hermione denied the eyeliner but succumbed and bought the mascara and lip gloss.

They looked at the time as they left the salon and walked to a new clothing store. Ginny immediately rushed over to the new shirts and Hermione browsed the accessories. She was looking at jewelry when a row of headbands caught her eye. She picked up a few hippie bands, but then spotted a gorgeous headband. It was green and was smooth and shiny. There was a medium sized bow on a side of it and she fell in love. It was the same color green but had small pink gem stones around the middle of the bow. Then all of a sudden she got another vision.

_Snape was bent over Saskia, who now looked to be about 6. He straightened up and walked to the counter. _

"_Saskia close your eyes." She placed a hand over her eyes but spread her fingers out so she could still see what was happening. Snape put something behind his back and walked to her. He placed his hand over top of hers and made sure his fingers were closed. _

"_No peeking, silly." He chuckled. She giggled and dropped her hands. Snape made sure her eyes were fully closed before removing his hand and pulling something from behind his back. He slid it behind her ears and over her forehead, and let it settle on the crown of her head. _

"_There, all done. You can look now, sweetie." He smiled._

_Little Saskia ran to the hallway mirror and gasped. _

"_Daddy, I love it! It's my favorite color! And the bow is so pretty! I'm going to show mommy!" She squealed. She ran over and hugged Snape, kissing his cheek and thanking him. Then she dashed off to find her mom so she could show her the present Daddy got her._

_Snape leaned back against the table and smiled, watching her go._

"Hermione, you gonna buy that? I never really took you for a headband person." Ginny asked.

Hermione thought about it. She never wore headbands but that little girl had. She had fallen in love with the bow and tried it on.

"Wow 'Mione, you should think about wearing headbands more often. That looks so cute!" Ginny exclaimed.

She could also use it as bait for Snape. If he didn't want to see her before, he sure would want to once he saw the headband. Assuming, that is, that these actually happened. Dumbledore already said that he used to have a family so maybe these are memories of his home life while Voldemort still lied dormant.

"I'm getting it." She decided. She placed it, the hippie bands, a few hair ties and a set of bobby pins in the little store bag and walked to the clothes. She got some new tank tops and a pair of spandex shorts, as her sleep wear was getting worn out. She needed new ones. She got some new panties and a new bra, picked up a new black hoodie- two sizes too big of course. She checked out and realized she had just spent her entire months allowance in one shopping trip.

She giggled at the thought that she, Hermione Granger, Gryffindor know-it-all princess, was enjoying a day of shopping. The two girls headed out, Ginny carrying smaller bags and Hermione carrying many large bags. They walked up to the castle and managed to sneak in. They heard voices in the Great Hall and knew they were late for Dinner.

"Come on, I would like to eat tonight." Ginny whispered. They ran up the many stairs, and had to run through the maze of moving staircases. They managed to arrive back at the common room and put their stuff on their beds. Hermione placed the headband on her head and fixed her hair around it.

"You really do look great with straight hair." Ginny told her as they walked back down to the Great Hall.

"Thanks Gin, if these balms and serums start working I might straighten it more often." Hermione said as they walked in the Hall. They walked over to their table and started placing food on their plates.

"So where were you two that you were late to dinner?" Lavender asked.

"Shopping." Hermione replied.

Lavender and Parvarti looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"You actually went shopping WILLINGLY?!" Parvarti got out between giggles.

"Yes she did, I didn't have to force her at all! Her haul was a lot more than mine. And she got hair products. Our wittle 'Miones growing up!" Ginny exclaimed, pretending to sniffle and tear up.

The girls all laughed. Hermione felt somebody's eyes on her so she glanced around the Hall. Finding no students she continued talking with her friends. However, she kept feeling that itchy feeling you get when somebody is staring, and she impulsively looked up at the Professors table.

Professor Snape was staring at her, with wide eyes and a hand over his mouth slightly. Hermione looked back at her food and smirked. She knew wearing the headband to dinner was a good idea, if it was a memory after all then he would recognize it right off the bat. Finishing her food quickly, Hermione bid her friends farewell before rushing out.

She went straight down to the dungeons and waited outside the Potions classroom, as the room was warded shut so nobody could break in and steal and ingredients that might be dangerous. Oh yes, Snape had made well sure that he looked straight at her when he made the announcement in her third year. It seems Snape had noticed all the missing ingredients to create a Polyjuice potion.

Hermione looked up when she heard hurried footsteps coming down the stairs. She straightened up and swept imaginary dust off her clothes.

"It's about time Professor, I thought a spider was going to make its newest cobweb art using my shoulder."

"Silence girl. Where the hell did you get that head band?" He growled out, his voice a bit shaky.

Hermione was surprised that he asked the question right off the bat.

"Can we talk about this somewhere more… I don't know, private?" She asked. Snape stormed past her to a single wooden door. He waved his wand over it murmuring spells, and then his door opened. Assuming they were his private quarters she let herself in behind him.

"I'm going to ask one more time. Where did you get that headband?"

"The new boutique in Hogsmeade. I felt immediately drawn to it, probably because of the visions I have been having."

"Visions? What visions, I wasn't aware that any student other than Mister Zabini had Seers in their family."

"They're quite peculiar… They involve you, a woman, and a small girl. I talked to the Headmaster about them and he told me to talk to you as they involve you. Oh, also, that day that I had an accident in the classroom was because I was having a vision. It was of you and the little girl making potions together. That reminds me, when I changed into new robes, I noticed a strange mark on my back…"

"A mark?" Snape asked his eyes wide. He was holding on to the back of his couch, his knuckles white.

Hermione nodded and removed her robe. She pulled her shirt up and pulled the back over her head, showing her shoulder blades to him.

"It says RIP Paisley but I don't know a Paisley. Also, I have never gotten a tattoo and this is like a muggle tattoo!" She exclaimed after pulling the shirt back down.

Snape whipped around and drug out a small pensieve. He then walked to a shelf full of vials. Snape perused through them until he plucked one off and poured it in.

"Miss Granger… please follow me. I will show you Paisley." He dunked his head in and Hermione walked over, following after him.

'_Maybe these aren't just visions and dreams after all…' _She thought before dunking her head in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

WARNING: There is an animal death in this chapter. Some parts of it are important, however if you do not want to read it PM me and I can tell you the necessary details. It is not a gory death, it is a quick euthanasia.

Professor Snape and Hermione both landed in the same house that has been home to Hermione's dreams for weeks. She was about to ask him if he recognized the house, but a squeal of laughter interrupted her. He put his hand up and watched the door. They were stood in the backyard and watched as a small Saskia, probably about 3, ran outside in just Cowgirl boots and a diaper.

Snape chuckled and watched her, when a familiar man- Severus Snape- ran out as well, chasing her. He sweeps her up in his arms and carries her to the fence at the back yard. He opened the gate and walked through, Hermione and Real Snape following closely behind. Snape quickly walks ahead and watches as Dream Snape dresses Saskia in little shorts and a shirt.

Saskia rushed into the barn, quickly coming back out with a halter and lead rope in her hands.

"Come on daddy!" She yelled out as her little legs rushed to a small pasture. Dream Snape opened the gate and Saskia walked through. "Paisley!" She called out. A small bay pony cantered up from the other side of the field after hearing the little girls call.

Saskia patted the pony's neck and Dream Snape helped her put the halter on. She led the pony inside and groomed it, and afterwards Dream Snape tacked her up in a western saddle and bridle. He helped her get on after giving her a helmet, and he led her around the field for a bit.

"Daddy I wanna go by myself now!" Saskia called out. Dream Snape unclipped the lead rope from the bit and watched as Saskia on the small pony walked around the field. She nudged it into a trot, calling "Faster Paisley!" and ran right up to Dream Snape who clipped the rope back on and led her back to the barn. Real Snape grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled them back into his quarters.

Hermione, now more confused than ever, looks to Snape.

"That explains who Paisley is, that adorable little Connemara pony. But why is her name on my back? And why is there a RIP next to it?" Hermione asked.

Severus replaced the memory and pulled out another one, sighing deeply.

"This is why…" He mumbled, pouring it into the pensieve.

They both went back and were transported to the barn they were in previously. However, this one had a now 6 or7 year old Saskia cuddled up in Dream Snape's arms, bawling her eyes out and screaming. Real Snape shook his head sadly, really not wanting to relive this moment. Paisley, the Connemara pony from before, was lying on the ground.

There was a vet hovering over her, but he lifted himself up and let out a deep breath.

"There is nothing I can do." The vet claimed.

"Do it. Don't let her suffer." Dream Snape told the man. The vet nodded and opened a bag. He pulled out a vial and a needle. He extracted some liquid from the vial into the needle, and then injected it into Paisleys neck. The pony stopped shuddering and looked over at the little girl, who was crying but watching the pony nonetheless. Paisley stopped moving and the vet patted her neck. He packed his things away and stood up.

He walked over to Dream Snape and said "No Charge" after looking at Saskia, who was clutching her father's shirt crying again.

"Doc…Tell me. Was it colic?" Dream Snape asked. The vet nodded and apologized for their loss, then left.

"Let Corrie take her, mate." A new voice said. Hermione recognized the man as a younger Remus Lupin. He picked Saskia up and brought her to Corrie, who Hermione just realized was standing to the side in the entrance to the barn. Corrie brought the little girl inside while the two men set to work.

"Let's get her onto the flat bed. Poor Saskia already picked the burial spot. The entrance to the trails." Dream Snape told Lupin. They both rolled up their sleeves and began hoisting the pony onto the flatbed trailer. After somehow managing to get her on there, the men climbed into Dream Snap's truck and drove to the woods behind the property.

There they pulled out shovels and began digging. A couple hours later they had a large hole dug, and they hoisted themselves out of it. They carefully dragged Paisley off the trailer and rolled her into the hole. When she hit them bottom, she released a last sigh.

"She looks sp peaceful. Maybe when she's older, you can tell Saskia about that. You did the right thing, mate. She never would have survived the night." Lupin tried comforting his grieving friend.

The two quickly covered the hole and Severus planted Saskias favorite flowers, Daisies, around the edge. The two men said a final goodbye to the pony and returned to the truck. They drove back to the house, where Dream Snape found Saskia with a red, puffy, tear-stained face. Corrie was holding her, rocking her quietly. She had tears running down her face as well.

Hermione and Severus quickly returned. Hermione was bawling her eyes out.

"That is so bloody sad… Professor, why on earth would you show that to me?!" She cried out.

Snape wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair as she cried. "I am so sorry…"

Hermione pulled away, wiping her tears. She was very confused.

"Sorry for what? Why are you showing me these memories?" She got out.

"Hermione, what I am about to suggest is farfetched and I already know an argument will ensue. However I can't go on thinking 'What if…' anymore. Hermione, I believe you are my Saskia." He got out after many hesitations.

Hermione just stared at him, and then chuckled.

"Impossible."

"VERY possible!" He argued back.

"Professor, I am not your daughter! My parents are dentists! My parents are muggles! I am a muggle-born witch!"

"Maybe something happened, and they are not really your parents!" He yelled.

"Are you insinuating that I am ADOPTED Professor?! How dare you!"

"If the shoe fits!" He yelled right back

Hermione took a deep breath. She was tired of fighting, and she had a massive headache. She decided to listen to his reasons why he thought that she was his daughter.

"Professor, I am Hermione Jane Granger. How could I be your daughter, Saskia?"

"My Saskia was kidnapped just before her seventh birthday. Her mother and I searched every single day but found no trace of her. She was very studious, just as you are, and was reading large books that some adults can't even read by the age of 5. You have a mark on your back of my daughter's deceased horse. And finally, you are having –"

"Strange dreams about your family…" Hermione whispered out.

"Are they dreams, Hermione? Or memories?" Snape mumbled.

Hermione sat there, stunned. She decided to throw in every theory possible.

"But professor, all my childhood memories involve the Grangers." She reasoned.

"People can change others memories Hermione. It's a simple use of Ligilimens and Oculumens."

"But my parents have the same memories as I do."

"Again, just simply changing the minds of everybody involved."

"And your daughter, she was kidnapped you say?"

Snape sucked in a breath, but replied. "Yes. The day before her seventh birthday."

Hermione nodded. "Professor… Is it possible for a person to remove the false memories?"

"Yes, but a skilled Ligilimens or Oculumens is needed."

"Could you try to remove false memories on me? If they are still there afterwards, then that means I am not your daughter. But if they are gone, then I am your daughter. Sound easy enough?"

Snape nodded. He dove into her mind and found many memories of her childhood. He cast a wordless spell and he watched as each scene literally cracked and shattered, revealing similar memories to the ones Hermione had been seeing in her dreams.

Snape pulled back out. "It is you…. Oh my Saskia…"

Hermione looked at him and teared up. "Daddy?"

He looked choked up, and nodded, his Adams apple bobbing slowly.

"Daddy!" Hermione screamed out.

She ran into his arm and they held each other. After a moment they transferred to a couch where she crawled up in his lap and cuddled him.

"Your child hood memories have returned, however any memories after age seven still remain. So technically the Grangers are still your parents, or guardians. Hermione nodded and yawned. "Alright go on, get to bed. We will talk tomorrow after class." Hermione nodded and trudged off to her tower. She ignored everybody who was in the common room and went straight to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

BZHGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZHG

Hermione's routine the next morning was typical; she woke up, stretched, took a shower, brushed her teeth, got dressed, and used the new product she bought in her hair, gathered her books, and left the room.

"I told you that stuff would look great if you used it all the time!" Ginny said, catching up to her and stroking her hair.

"It does indeed work wonders." Hermione giggled, feeling the hair as well.

The two girls began eating and were just getting to wondering about Harry and Ron when the rest of their small group trudged in. They all sat and ate, Ginny immediately involving herself in Parvarti and Lavenders talk about the newest issue of some magazine. Owls began flying in and dropping letters and care packages to students and professors. An owl flew in front of Hermione and she untied the letter from its leg.

"Stay there." She told it. She never got letters so if she needed to send a reply she wanted to do it immediately. She gave it a sausage to nibble on while she read. She broke the seal and began reading.

_My dearest daughter, _

_I was preparing for my day when I realized, you may not want anything said about our relationship. I understand, as I am not the most liked person in the castle. Far from it due to my reputation. I am not ashamed of having you as a daughter, however I do not want the students causing problems for you and excluding you from things just because of who your father is. _

_Please write back with your thoughts._

_Sincerely, your Father._

Hermione glanced at the Head Table and saw Snape in a heated discussion with the DADA professor. She gave the owl an absentminded stroke and pulled out parchment and a quill. She wrote out a letter in reply.

_Father, _

_I think that is a good idea, Not that I am ashamed of you either. If I may, I'd like to request a time to speak with you again? We can talk after potions, perhaps?_

_Also, I believe my friends are very open minded, may I tell just the closest few?_

_Love, _

_Your amazing, perfect daughter ;)_

She tied the note to its leg and whispered near its head, because who knows where owl's ears are, "Take this to Professor Snape, but leave the castle for a bit first so nobody suspects a thing. Return to the castle to deliver the letter about a minute after you leave."

The owl stared at her and hooted. It took off and she resumed eating. About a minute later the owl came back and flew to the Head Table, landing cautiously in front of the dark man. He looked confused and untied the note, shooing the bird away. The owl hooted and flew away in a huff. Unfolding it, he read the contents and smirked at the ending. He chuckled a bit and shook his head before continuing his meal.

Back down at the Gryffindor table, the girls had stopped talking and were staring at the Potions Professor in amazement.

"What could have possibly been in that letter to make him smile?!" Ginny whispered incredulously.

"Maybe it's a woman." Parvarti mused.

"Snape? Having a lover? Ew!" Ginny squealed.

"No wait, she may be on to something! He smiled at the letter, he LAUGHED at whatever was inside, and he's STILL smiling! It has to be a woman." Lavender explained.

Hermione giggled at the thought and Lavender took it as her agreeing."See? Even 'Mione thinks so! THAT is saying something!"

Hermione busted into full blown guffaws at that, drawing the attention of nearby students and a few teachers who had never seen the girl act this way.

"Who knows Lav, you might just be right." Hermione said when she finished laughing. "But we should get to class." She quickly said, standing up. Oh how she wished to tell them it was she who sent the letter.

The others reluctantly sighed and stood up, walking out of the Hall whispering about the letter. Hermione looked at the Head Table, to her father specifically, and saw him give a small nod. She smiled back and quickly left, chasing after the others.

After Charms and Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Hermione met the other girls in the common room. There was nobody else there so she decided to tell them about Snape. Neville walked in just as she opened her mouth and she sighed out.

"Good, it's you. Sit down I need to tell you guys something." Hermione said seriously.

"'Mione, Luna's with me, is that ok?" Neville nervously asked as the Ravenclaw stepped inside the portrait.

"Yes, I want her to hear as well." Everybody sat down and looked at their friend.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm not sure if any of you noticed; as I tried to hide it, but I haven't been getting any sleep lately and the reason why has also been affecting me in class. It is why I had that accident in Potions." She nodded towards Neville, who had tried to save her.

"Yeah, you've been so tired lately. I just thought it was all the years of an overly full schedule finally catching up to you." Lavender said. Ginny and Parvarti nodded along with her.

"I thought it was Higglyspunks. They make one remember things they do not want to, and it keeps them from sleeping at night." Luna said in reply. The other girls giggled.

"Well, actually I had been having these dreams. I thought they were visions or something along those lines, however, I was recently informed they are actually suppressed memories of mine from my childhood. I am adopted. I was kidnapped as a young girl and placed into a Muggle family-The Grangers- and both my and the family's memories were altered, placing false memories in our heads. Well today I found out who my biological Father is, and he is actually the one who went in my mind and destroyed those false memories."

They all looked at her, dumbstruck. Luna was the first to recover.

"So go on then, who's your father?"

"Professor Snape."

She was met with stares. Neville looked terrified and she quickly remedied that.

"Neville, the only reason he has been so cruel all these years is because not only was his daughter stolen at a very young age, but his wife- my mother- died. Now he is naturally a sarcastic man but I have a feeling he will be lightening up on the cold old ways. Especially towards my friends."

Neville breathed out a sigh of relief at this. "Thanks 'Mione." She smiled at him and Luna stood up and hugged her. "I am glad you found each other, maybe he can finally begin getting rid of the Arconites that were stuffed in his chest."

Hermione didn't even bother asking what they were, she was just glad they were taking it so well.

She should have knocked on wood.

"SNAPE?!" Ginny hissed.

"That old greasy git?! HE is your father?! You look nothing like him! I can't believe you would turn traitor, of ALL people, YOU Hermione, you betrayed us." She seethed out. The other two girls nodded with her, obviously not being able to come up with their own thoughts.

The three girls stood and stormed out, and only then did Hermione realize what just happened.

"Oh my god… She is going to tell EVERYBODY! Snape and I JUST talked about this this morning! Oh my god… He is going to hate me…"

"My dear, I could never hate you. Although you're pressing your luck as you are approximately 10 minutes late to my class." A voice sounded behind her. Neville looked like he was going to pee his pants and Luna waved at him. "Hello Professor."

Severus nodded his head towards her in greeting. "Do you not have a class as well, Miss Lovegood?"

"No, Sir. I have two free periods. I suppose I should get going. Ah yes, I see the Arconites are already beginning to clear out. See Hermione, I told you." She said lightly, prancing out of the room. Snape looked at the remaining two Gryffindor questioningly, but Hermione giggled and shook her head. Then she realized what he told her.

"TEN MINUTES LATE?! HOW DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN?! Oh Merlin, I'm doomed. I am never going to finish my potion on time!" She rushed out, yanking her bag off the ground. "Detention tonight, Miss Granger." He replied sternly.

"I would have thought yesterday's discovery would have made me a Miss Snape. Come Neville you're late as well." Hermione glared at her father.

"We will talk about that in your detention, let's go Mr. Longbottom."

They all began walking to the classroom. Draco snickered with Blaise when they walked in. Professor Snape whacked him on the head with a scroll that suddenly appeared. Both boys muttered and turned around, going back to their ingredients.

Halfway through the class Neville looked up to ask Hermione a question about a certain stage in the potion that was coming up. However, instead of words only a gasp escaped his lips. Hermione looked up. "Yes, Neville?"

"'M-M-Mione! You… Your hair! Your face! Y-You!" He stuttered out.

"What on earth are you going on about?" She questioned.

"A mirror!" Neville said loudly, earning a couple glances, which quickly turned into blown out stares.

Feeling awkward, Hermione conjured a mirror. She looked at Neville before looking in the mirror and she shrieked.

"Miss Granger! First you're late to my class, then you interrupt?!" Snape said without looking up from his papers.

Outraged at his lack of interest after his daughter screamed, she stormed up. "LOOK AT ME!" she shouted.

Obviously not expecting an outburst like that he looked up only to do a double take.

Hermione did not look like Hermione anymore. She had more of a fuller figure and was a couple inches taller. Her hair was no longer a bush or even a tamed bush, but straight with a slight wave in it and long, hanging to her knees. Her hair was also no longer brown but a beach blonde. (AN: Yes I said BEACH blonde not BLEACH. Bleach blonde is a super light color while BEACH blonde is a darker blonde with sun bleach streaks in it. Also on the topic, the waviness to her hair is like what straight hair gets at the beach. The salt water gives it a slight wave.)

Her eyes were no longer brown but a near pitch black. Her face was thinner and more defined, with high cheek bones. Her chest filled out more, straining against her buttoned shirt. Her skirt was now shorter than usual as her extra height was almost all in her legs.

All in all, Hermione Granger looked like a completely different woman.

"Hermione… What… Was it another potions accident?"

Hermione shook her head no, tears springing up in her eyes. She lowered her voice.

"Daddy what's wrong with me…?" Snape's eyes softened completely and he led her to a side door.

"My quarters are in there; wait for me on the couch." She nodded and quickly trudged through.

He closed the door and turned back to the class. "Back to work!" He barked. "Longbottom, as your partner seems to not be able to consistently be here for class without something happening you will not be penalized. Your detention tonight is revoked." Neville widened his eyes and nodded quickly.

"Will she be ok?" He asked. Snape pinched his nose as students began piling their vials on his desk and picking up a parchment with their homework on it before leaving. "Yes, I believe she should be fine. I will be sure to tell her to reassure you when she comes back. Off you go" He told the young man.

Neville scurried off and Snape walked to his quarters to see just what the hell happened to his daughter.

There you have it, I soothed you all from one cliffhanger with another.

Was this an acceptable length? If so I have much to add to my plot plans... I need to begin adding more to the story outline if I am going to continue writing without having to stop for a while to think of new things to write. I appreciate all of your reviews and messages, the reader is every writers personal support group and having people review is what tells us that people actually like our stories!

So go on, what did you think? Was that a good way to break the news to Hermione? Was that a good way to break the news to her friends? As you can see there is no Blaise yet, as he shows up next chapter.

Next chapter: What is wrong with Hermione? The Hogwarts population now knows of Snape and Hermione's relationship. Blaise and Draco show up, perfect timing!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Severus closed and warded his classroom doors before slipping through the wooden side door he had rushed Hermione through. He knew what was wrong with her; anybody who had even an inkling of what was going on could have figured it out. He rushed into the living room area to see Hermione curled up on the sofa, asleep, with tears stuck to her face.

Severus grabbed a tissue and gently leaned her up, dabbing at her face. He pulled her into his lap and nudged her.

"Wake up, dear." He whispered.

Hermione mumbled and turned in towards him, breathing in deeply. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Daddy?" She mumbled out. He stroked her hair and she sat up, moving next to him rather than on him.

"Daddy what's wrong with me?" She got out around a yawn.

"Nothing sweetie. I'm guessing that whoever stole you all those years ago put a glamour charm on you. They made you look like the Grangers, but now that I have gotten around those memories the charms must have disappeared as well. You now look like a combination of your mother and I, you have her hair color and a mixture of our textures, you have my eyes, her body, my height, and my facial structure. Thank the gods you got her nose." He explained.

She conjured another mirror and looked at herself, calmly this time. She felt her hair and face. She ran her hands down her body when Snape coughed. "Yes well, you need new robes. I think we should go shopping this weekend for them. Unless of course you would rather go with your friends?"

Hermione shook her head. "The only ones who would go shopping with me hate my guts now. They called me a traitor. Oh no! Dad, they're going to tell everybody!"

However, He seemed unusually calm. "Saskia, my dear, your appearance would have given it away. Nobody else here has black eyes." Hermione groaned and threw herself on the couch.

"I will get a catalogue and order your robes for you. Well, I'll get the catalogue, I am assuming you can achieve your measurements yourself and order them. Give me the form when you're done and I will buy them. Also, those clothes you bought with the young Weasley girl will need to be sent back. You can probably exchange them for your size."

Hermione nodded and he wrote a quick note to Madam Malkins, stating an emergency request for her catalogue as a trip to Diagon Alley was simply not possible. He sent it off and they waited for a reply. Snape got up and made tea, handing her a mug. She plopped in 4 sugars and a tablespoon of milk.

"Sweet tooth." He chuckled. She sent a sly grin at him and he laughed louder.

"Wonder who I get it from, Mr. I put in a tablespoon of milk, 3 sugars, and a honey stick." She retorted.

Snape burst out laughing, setting his mug on the table in front of them. You also seem to have inherited my sarcasm. Merlin help us all if that is the case."

Hermione was about to reply when an owl pecked at the window, a catalogue tied to its leg.

"She must have put a weightless spell on it so the poor bird wouldn't collapse. This thing is enormous!" Hermione claimed, immediately picking up the thick catalogue and feeding the bird a piece of jerky that was in a bowl next to the window.

She carried it to the table and opened up the first page. A model was wearing her newest robe and twirling in the moving picture. It didn't appeal to Hermione and so she looked at the index, finding "Hogwarts School Uniforms and Robes". She flipped to that section and saw the basic female and male uniform in grey, black, and surprisingly white.

"That must be a catalogue secret." She whispered to herself. Snape had gone to teach a class and Hermione remained, picking out what she wanted. She couldn't very well attend class in her old clothes. There was a note next to the title on the cover Hermione had taken notice of. It was a spell to make whatever the caster wanted to see, clothing wise, appear on their bodies. It was like trying it on without actually trying it on!

Hermione cast the spell on herself, saying the serial number for the white uniform afterwards. She stood up and walked to a conjured floor length mirror and checked herself out. She smoothed her hands over the material. The skirt was shorter than she normally wore, but not nearly as short as the one she was in now. Not only had legs grown a few inches, as that wouldn't have made the skirt as short as it was, but her hips had widened also making them fuller, thus making her skirt lift up.

Hermione twirled around and smiled. She loved the white and couldn't wait to be the only girl wearing it. Sometimes know-it-alls like to look good too, she mused as she canceled the spell. She wrote down the serial number in the order form and flipped the page. The basic school robes were there and she ordered two Gryffindor ones. She slyly added a Slytherin one to show her father. She continued flicking through, adding a Slytherin tie and a new Gryffindor scarf as winter was coming quick.

She reached undergarments and conjured a tape measure. Making sure she had plenty of time before anybody was supposed to come in she stripped her shirt and bra off. She ran to the mirror to see her new enhancements and gasped. She liked them much better than her little B's from before! She measured around twice, once under her breasts and once around the nipple like she was supposed to.

She was pleased when a 36 D was the answer to her new bra size. She threw on her shirt, forfeit the bra as she wouldn't leave until she got new clothes anyway, and put down 10 orders for new bras. She bought matching underwear and 5 additional ones, as instead of a small she now wore a medium.

She shifted onto the ground and laid on her stomach, the catalogue in front of her, her legs swinging in the air behind her. She flicked through and wrote down a few new shirts, shorts, jeans, and sweaters, as well as a new House hoodie. However, it was the House of Slytherin that she bought, not Gryffindor.

'I will only wear it in Fathers Company. It gets awfully cold down here after all.' She mused, pulling on her outer robe. She was still shivering and wondered if she would be able to sneak a peek in the classroom. She wisely thought better of it and wrote a note out. She tied it to the owl that was staring at her on its perch next to the window. It must have been Severus' personal owl.

"Take this to Professor Snape please." It hooted and flew out one window, just to do an almost U-turn and begin pecking at the only window in the potions classroom.

Snape looked up, confused when he saw his very own owl Ramses pecking at his window. He let the bird in and untied the note.

_Father, _

_It is extremely cold in your rooms. I am going to gather my too-small clothing from my rooms very quickly but when I return, may I use a throw? I am not sure where they are so please write back with the location, if I may._

_Love, Hermione _

Snape chuckled and ordered the Ravenclaw 3rd years to continue working. He exited through the side door and walked into his living room. The catalogue was on his floor, along with an indentation of where Hermione was. There was also a bra folded next to it. He blushed slightly to know his own daughter was running around the school in a short skirt and no bra.

He pulled out a heavy throw blanket with kittens depicted on it and left it on the couch. Severus Snape did not own any kitten blankets, however when his daughter turned 6 he gave HER the large thick blanket or her birthday. He kept it ever since. He left a note for her on top of the blanket and closed the hall door, only realizing the new addition of a floor length mirror afterwards.

"Bloody girl is going to turn my entire quarters into a teenage girl's haven." He muttered, returning to his classroom with a small smile on his face. He sent his owl back through the passage way and shut the door.

Meanwhile, Hermione was running through the halls with only her robe covering her indecent outfit. She made it to Gryffindor tower and ran inside. She froze when she saw Ginny but Ginny just looked up. "Hi, are you new? My name is Ginny Weasley." Hermione glared at her and ran up to the girl's dorm. She gathered her clothes she had just bought, that were still in the bags, and ran back down.

"Are you ok- hey those aren't yours!" Ginny yelled when she saw the bags.

"Actually, they are." Hermione growled out.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Hermione?"

Hermione nodded and began leaving.

"Get the hell out of this tower, you traitor scum!" She heard a screech behind her. Hermione scoffed and left, scurrying back down to the dungeons just as classes were letting out.

She made it back to her father's quarters only to realize she didn't know the wards.

"Tap the gargoyles head 4 times then insert your wand into its mouth. If it recognizes your signature it will open up. I assume Uncle Sev already added your signature into his system so you should be fine."

Hermione whirled around coming face to face with Draco. She stumbled and he caught her.

"Wow, even Gryffindor's know-it-all is falling for me. What next?" He laughed.

Hermione giggled and nodded her head in thanks for both the door and catching her fall.

"Bye." She called before tapping the head 4 times and inserting her wand. The door swung open and Hermione let out a small squeal of delight.

"Bye." She heard a chuckle and Draco was gone. She entered the rooms and saw a blanket now occupied the couch. She looked around the room and an idea suddenly came to her. She hurriedly packaged up the ill fitting clothes and cast a weightless charm on them. She first tied the order form to Ramses' leg and told him "Take this to Madam Malkins in Diagon Alley, then immediately come back."

The owl hooted and took off. Hermione's grin widened. She quickly conjured large pillows and began building. Halfway through building the large fort, Ramses returned. Hermione quickly tied the package and a note saying she needed the sizes switched out for new ones, Now a Medium in shirts and Panties, a 36 D bra, and a size 6 in pants and shorts rather than the size 2 she used to be.

She gave the owl a piece of jerky covered in maple crystals. Ramses devoured it and chirped to Hermione. She said "Take this to Mistress Reeve's clothing store in Hogsmeade. Return with the new package." He flew off and Hermione ran back to her fort. She carefully placed pillows to create a multi room fort, still only tall enough to crawl around in. She dragged the large blanket inside and laid it down, peeling back a corner.

After playfully sticking a note on the outside that said "No Boys Allowed", she crawled inside and under the blanket. She conjured one more pillow and decided to take a nap. She used her wand to play music. It was a spell she created while in Muggle London with her parents. She was browsing music and found one that managed to soothe her mind so much it could put her to sleep. It was called "Midnight City" by M83.

The song began to play softly throughout the fort. Anybody outside of the fort could not hear it. She dozed off, softly singing the words until she finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

Snape had been watching Ramses fly outside his window for some time. There was a long period where he did not return, after taking a large package along with him. Thankfully he was a large bird so it didn't look too big compared to his body. His last class of the day had just left and he began grading papers, Hermione on the back of his mind.

Draco Malfoy was enjoying the fact that he had almost no classes. He was currently tormenting first years with Blaise on their way to the Great Hall for dinner. They walked in and sat down. As they were talking, Draco realized two things. One, his uncle was not at the Head Table. Two, Hermione Granger was not at her table either. He told Blaise he was going to look for Severus. The boy nodded and continued talking with Theodore Nott.

Draco walked down to the dungeons to his uncles rooms. Just as he had told the girl before, he tapped the gargoyle head 4 times and inserted his wand tip into the now opened mouth. He walked in and looked around. He was about to leave when something caught his eye that he honestly should have noticed first.

A large fort, made out of silver clothed pillows, sat in the living room taking up most of the room. He was the most confused he had been in his six years attending Hogwarts. He walked to the fort and noticed a sign. In thick red letters, 'No Boys Allowed' was on a sign hanging in front of the fort. He chuckled and got down on his hands and knees to look into the fort. There he saw Hermione, curled up under a thick blanket with Kittens on it.

'Kittens eh? I'll have to get her a pup so she can see REAL cuteness.' He mused.

He stood back up and heard fluttering wings. He looked over to see Ramses with a large package. He picked it up and saw a letter on top for Hermione. He left the package next to her fort and gave Ramses a piece of biscuit. The bird hooted, he had never gotten this many treats in one day!

Draco walked down the corridor and opened the door that led into the Potions classroom.

"Draco, what were you doing in my rooms?" Severus glared at the boy. His daughter was in there!

"I came to look for you, dinner is going on and I didn't want you to miss it."

"Well let's go then." Severus stood and began walking to the front of the classroom.

"Uh, Uncle Sev? You might want to come this way first." Draco snickered.

Severus glanced at Draco and followed him through the corridor to his rooms. What he saw made him pause in his steps.

"What the hell is THAT Draco?! What have you done?" He seethed.

"Not me… Your daughter." Draco began laughing, pointing to the sign on the front.

Snape gaped at the sign, quickly covering his mouth to prevent any laughs.

"So are you going to wake her up or am I?" Draco asked.

"I'll do it. You begin taking those pillows down. By hand." Draco groaned but did as told and began taking the pillows off.

Snape made sure the boy was distracted before he got on his hands and knees and crawled into the fort. He heard sot music playing but couldn't depict from where. He moved to his daughter and smiled at the sight. She was gorgeous. He stroked her hair and leaned down. "Saskia, My dear, time to wake up."

"Mm, Daddy?" She mumbled out. Part of the roof was taken apart and Draco saw the scene. He chuckled quietly.

"What-" She yawned, stretching her entire body out and making a squealing noise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I live here for one. For two, it is dinner time." Snape whispered to her.

As if listening, her stomach growled. Draco began audibly laughing and she looked up at him.

"What are you doing?! My fort!"

"Was taking up my rooms." Snape sneered.

"But dad it was so comfortable… I felt like I had my own, albeit tiny, room down here."

Snape's face softened and he kissed her forehead. Draco had removed the rest of the pillows and had shrunk them all, placing them in a spare room in a drawer. He came back out as Snape lifted Hermione off the ground as if she was 5 not 17. However, the body that was on display was definitely that of an adult.

Draco had the decency to blush and looked away. Snape noticed and patted his shoulder as Hermione carried a box to the guest bedroom he was just in. She came back out 5 minutes later in a pair of black shorts and a pastel blue t shirt. She toed on some Converses she had bought while in the Muggle World and stretched again.

"OK let's go." She said. She looked much more rested and happier. She opened the door and skipped down the hall, Draco chasing after her. Snape chuckled and followed them up. He went in through the teachers' entrance and sat down. Before anybody could ask about his tardiness he nodded towards Hermione and Draco, who were walking in together. The hall fell silent as the two smiled at each other and separated.

Draco took his seat next to Blaise who questioned him on why he entered with Hermione when he went to look for Snape. He answered that he went to look for both and she was in his rooms sleeping. He told him about the fort and Blaise busted out laughing.

Hermione took a seat next to Neville who smiled at her. Everybody else at the tables glared at her. 'At least I have on friend in this… and my father of course.' She thought, glancing at her father. He was fiercely saying something to Dumbledore.

Snape was explaining to Dumbledore the situation, surprised that the old wizard hadn't known it himself. "The whole school already knows thanks to those dimwitted females she used to be friends with. So that means no grand public announcement, Albus!"

Hermione smiled when he looked at her, then she heard loud laughter. She looked behind her to find it when she saw Blaise Zabini practically rolling on the table laughing his heart out. He looked at her after he stopped a bit and burst out again. Draco and Theodore were right behind him, Pansy's light laughter following, although it sounded forced. Draco and Blaise both looked at her together and chuckled.

She lifted an eyebrow and Draco made a house with his hands, mouthing '_Fort!_" to her. She blushed fierce and stuck her tongue out at them. The boys began laughing again while the rest of the Great Hall watched on, some in contempt-the Gryffindor's- and others in confusion-Everybody else.

Eventually everybody began heading to their common rooms. Hermione quickly ran to Draco and tried to slyly go to the Dungeons. However, somebody grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Hermione, Your common room is on the exact other side of the school. I suggest you start heading there before I assign detention." Snape told her.

"Oh Daddy, you'd never give detention to your precious angel that is the perfection called your daughter." She smirked, dashing towards the Gryffindor common room. However the seeds of doubt were already planted in students minds that were passing by.

SURPRISE NEW CHAPTER! :D Yayyy I'm really loving this story! I've already changed this entire part of the story lol, now I must find a way to connect it all to the next part.

I typed all this up and couldn't resist posting it immediately. I wanted to hear y'all's thoughts on Hermione's shenanigans in Snape's rooms!

I love scenes like that and I am saddened by the fact that not many stories have funny or cute scenes like these. So I am appeasing those of you with the same thoughts!

Review? c:

Next Chapter: A new rumor spreads right after the initial one is spread. Hermione goes downhill. Winter comes! Tragedy strikes for our lovely lady. More fluffy daddy daughter scenes YAY!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The rumors had been spreading like wild fire for the week after Hermione had teased Snape about detentions. Hermione Granger, the girl who had been known at school for being a brainiac, know-it-all, always found in the library, did her assignments weeks before they were due… Wasn't really a smarty pants after all. Her father was a professor, so that means that of course in his class she would have impeccable grades. Her father, Professor Snape, must have ordered the others to do the same. Maybe he threatened them! That was the only logical explanation, right?

Snape had heard them, and was trying to pinpoint where it was from. He just simply could not have trouble arise for his daughter. It appeared that Hermione hadn't heard them at all, or if she did she paid them no mind. Draco had heard as well, and was just as worried as Snape but he showed it more. Whenever somebody glared at Hermione he glared right back.

Hermione, in fact, had not heard the rumors. That is until Ginny confronted her in the Great Hall.

"Hey traitor." She growled out.

"Oh Ginny, why is it that all of your confrontations with, well, anybody must be in the Great Hall? Are you THAT desperate for attention?" Hermione bit back. She was sick and tired of Ginny acting like this when not long ago she was her best friend.

"You bitch!" She screeched. That got the entire Halls attention.

"Go on Ginny, what did I do this time?" Hermione looked bored and even yawned for emphasis.

"Your grades aren't real. You never really study; all your grades are due to being family to a staff member. It's not fair to all of us who work hard and still do not get good grades. You should be transferred to a different school." She growled out.

Hermione looked horrified.

"Hit the nail on the head, did I?" Ginny smirked.

Hermione teared up and stood up quickly. She stormed up to Ginny and whispered out in a broken voice "My schooling has always been the most authentic thing about me. The fact that you would even say that…"

"For once I didn't come up with it. The Ravenclaw started it and it spread from there." Ginny pointed out.

Hermione glanced over to the academic focused students.

"I have always been, and will always be, academically honest. The fact that any of you would doubt that just because of who my father is… You're all despicable." Hermione choked out before running out of the Hall.

The entire Hall was silent. Hermione had never been that emotional about anything before, it would make sense that it would be over schooling. Draco jumped up and ran out, already knowing where Hermione went.

Down in the dungeons, Hermione whipped her wand out rebuilding her fort. It seemed childish to some people to be building a pillow fort at her age but that had always been her coping mechanism. She rebuilt it and crawled into the very back. She knew somebody would come after her but her main question was- would it be her father, her friends, or the blonde Slytherin that was ironically slithering into her life?

The question was answered about five minutes later when the door opened and she heard quiet footsteps enter the room.

"Hermione?" A light voice softly called out.

She responded with a smothered sound from her throat, as her face was buried in a pillow, which was quickly becoming soaked with tears.

"May I come in?" The voice called back out.

She made the sound again and a few seconds later she saw Draco crawling into the fort. She was going to stay quiet and make him look for her but the sight of the high and mighty pureblood crawling on his hands and knees in a pillow fort was just too much. She giggled and his head snapped over.

He began crawling her way and she burst out laughing, falling on the floor and rolling, no really- ROLLING on the floor laughing, tears in her eyes and tear soaked pillow long forgotten.

"What's so funny?" He asked, sitting down.

"You!" She giggled, sitting up.

He pouted and she wiped her eyes. She heard a growl and looked up, just in time to see Draco pounce on her. She squealed and started laughing uncontrollably as he tickled her mercilessly.

"Draco! Dracooo Stop!" She squealed out laughing.

He sat up, pulling her up with him and held her.

"Do you feel a bit better now?" He asked her quietly.

Hermione's face sobered up immediately and she slumped. She shook her head and sighed.

"I don't understand, how did they even come up with that? I just found out he was my father yet they're accusing all the years of hard work, studying, nights of sneaking into the library to continue researching when I couldn't sleep… I just don't understand, what did I do to deserve this?" Her voice cracked and she started crying silently again.

Draco tucked her head under his chin and stroked her hair.

"Apparently a few Ravenclaws were walking out of the Great Hall last week and overheard you tell Uncle Sev that he would never give you detention, and it set doubt in their minds about everything else. Then it reached the Gryffindor's who consider you a traitor, and that bint Weaselette must have come up with some bizarre story and spread it to the other houses. The Slytherins are leaving it alone; we have no reason to get involved in something stupid like that."

Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks for explaining that to me Draco… Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated mud bloods." She questioned.

"I was an idiot, obsessed with my father's approval. I finally learned that that doesn't matter. All the Slytherins learned that I was going against my father and while some of them are still fixed on the old ways of Purebloods only, Most of us got rid of that. Plus, you look like you need a friend now more than ever." He assured her.

Hermione teared up and hugged him.

"Now what do you say we get out this little fort and go relax. I'll make some tea and you go wait on the couch." He suggested.

Hermione nodded and crawled out behind him. Draco walked to the kitchen and Hermione curled up on the couch, the giant kitten blanket from before covering her shivering body. Draco walked back in moments later and set the tea down. He sat next to her and tucked himself under the blanket as well, handing her a cuppa and sipping from his own.

"If you tell anybody I cuddled under a giant kitten blanket I'll kill you." He murmured after a sip.

Hermione nodded and giggled, leaning back into him.

"Thank you Draco… I think I can handle this situation from here." She reassured him.

Draco nodded and finished his cuppa, setting it down next to Hermione's. He leaned his head back and yawned.

"Draco, we still have classes… no sleeping."

"Mmm. What class are you in now?"

"Herbology with Ravenclaws but I'm not going to deal with the source immediately…"

"I have Divination. Skipping that old coot's class is a constant thing for me."

Hermione giggled and sighed.

"We have potions next. Think father will let me out of this class too?" She asked, hopeful.

"No I will not. When it is time for my class to begin both of you will be in attendance. Do not be late." A new deeper voice stated.

Hermione's neck snapped up to the new person in the room, who was waving his wand at the fort making it disappear.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now."

"Well what are you doing here?"

"These are my rooms, Hermione, I hardly need a reason to come back. If you must know, however, I came back to check on you."Snape lifted and eyebrow at her.

Hermione's face softened and she struggled to get up. She managed it and walked over to her father, hugging him.

"Thank you dad, I'm ok now." She mumbled into his chest. Snape wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"Good. Now I suppose I will leave you two while I go prepare the classroom for my next class. A short one for the first year Hufflepuffs. Joy." He groaned as he walked through the corridor. Hermione giggled in response and sat back down with Draco.

"Ok fine I guess we can take a nap for a bit… We have an hour, so a 45 minute nap should be nice." Hermione mumbled, leaning back against a now laid down Draco. They laid on the couch and quickly fell asleep.

"'Mione… Hey Hermione!" Hermione heard a voice calling her name and opened her eyes slowly. Draco was above her and he looked slightly terrified.

"Draco? What's wrong?" She mumbled, groaning and sitting up. She stretched and her shirt rode a bit higher.

"We are so dead…" He cried out.

"Why?!"

"We're late! Uncle Sev is going to MURDER US!" He cried again.

"How late are we?!" Hermione asked, jumping up and pulling on her robe.

"Only ten minutes but still… He said not to be late!"

"Maybe if we run now he won't be too mad." Hermione mused, running down the hallway. She pulled open the door to come face to face with a seething father.

"I. Said. Do NOT. Be LATE!" He shouted. Hermione had never heard him shout before and flinched back.

The other students looked shocked as well, as they had never seen him lose his cool like that.

"Go sit down, I do not want to hear a peep out of EITHER of you." He growled, storming back to his desk. Hermione and Draco, heads bowed, shuffled into the room and sat at a table together.

"Maybe if we run now he won't be too mad" Draco whispered in a high pitched voice.

Hermione whacked him in the chest and pouted. Draco opened his textbook and began writing notes, as they were researching for a large midterm essay and potion. Hermione sat there doing nothing. About 30 minutes later Draco set his quill down and flexed his fingers. He looked up and saw Hermione was still sat there doing nothing.

"'Mione what's wrong?" Draco whispered, nudging her.

Hermione crossed her arms and shook her head, looking down at her lap as she was doing before.

Draco looked at her worriedly, but went back to his work. Hermione sat there. She knew what she was doing, and in the back of her mind she knew it was wrong, but she wouldn't let the students accuse her of this.

"'Mione… Hey… HERMIONE!" Draco shouted to the girl next to him, the one who hadn't even touched a quill the whole class.

"Yes Draco?"

"Class is over. Let's go." Draco said, standing up and waiting for her. She hadn't brought any of her things, they were all still in Snape's quarters.

They walked down the hall, but split. Draco went to his final class of the day, Ancient Runes, and Hermione went to Transfiguration. There she proceeded to do exactly what she did in Potions, that is, nothing.

McGonagall looked worriedly at her but Hermione never looked up from her lap. The class ended and everybody moved to the Great Hall. Hermione walked in and sat at the end of the Gryffindor table. When the food appeared she took a spoonful or two of everything and quickly ate. The Owls flew in and delivered notes. Hermione stood up and walked out, keeping her head down as students glared her way. She slugged up to the Gryffindor Common Room and collapsed in her bed.

That was how the rest of the week passed, and her grades and disposition showed that. She didn't care about anything, she was very close to failing, and her physical appearance was already deteriorating. The next week was the same. Winter break was just a week away and there was Hermione Granger, trembling as she walked to the Great Hall. She was just outside the door when it flew open and she collapsed. Ginny, Lavender, and Parvarti walked out just in time to see her crumble on the floor. Ginny smirked as did Parvarti. Lavender gasped and ran over.

"Hermione are you okay?!" She cried out loudly.

"Lav just leave her, it serves her right. Maybe she'll disappear by the time Christmas comes around." Parvarti scoffed.

Lav glared at her best friend and turned back to Hermione. She pulled her arm over her shoulder and helped her stand up.

"Let's go to the hospital wing." She said but Hermione shook her head furiously.

"Dad... Draco…" Hermione muttered.

Lavender heard, though, and nodded. She walked her into the Great Hall and straight to the Slytherin table. The Great Hall gradually got quieter seeing the two Gryffindor's trudge in.

"Draco!" Hermione cried out. Draco jumped up and grabbed her from Lavender, holding her like a princess. The Staff Table looked on and Snape began walking quickly down the Hall.

"Thank you Miss Brown, you may leave now." He told her as he took Hermione from Draco. Lavender nodded and ran off to find the other two girls. She had a feeling there would be a fight.

"I will take her to the Hospital Wing. If you wish to come with do so quietly." Snape said, carrying his daughter out of the Hall. Draco trotted behind him, opening the Hospital Wings doors for him as well.

"Oh dear what happened to her?" Poppy said, rushing in behind the two as she was also at Dinner.

"She hasn't been taking care of herself at all. She doesn't do her school work, she barely eats, and I bet you she doesn't sleep either. It all caught up with her and she collapsed." Draco told her. Madam Pomfrey ran quick checks over her and clucked her tongue.

"Poor thing. Must have been the rumors the students were throwing about, about her grades. Well that needs to stop." Popp said, going to get a couple potions to rejuvenate her.

"Hermione, you need to stop. You need to eat, you need to sleep, and you need to forget about what people are saying about you. We all know you worked hard for your grades and you're throwing it all away for nothing!" Draco scolded her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she started bawling.

"I'm so sorry…" She whispered out.

"My dear… you do realize that the rumors about you had stopped long ago right? When I took house points from you that first week and set the blank sheet of paper that was your midterm essay on fire everybody freaked out and agreed that they were wrong." Snape carefully told her.

Hermione gaped at him.

"You mean I've been failing for no reason?" She uttered out.

"'Mione you've been failing for no reason the entire time… there was no reason for you to do any of this and now look, it's affected you so badly." Draco told her, sitting on the bed next to her.

Hermione started bawling again and Poppy gave her the potions.

"Hermione, maybe you should stay in my rooms for a while… would that be better? You wouldn't have to travel nearly as far as you do from Gryffindor tower…" Snape offered.

"Can I?" She pleaded. He nodded and she squealed her voice coming back thanks to the potions Poppy gave her.

"You can leave now dear, I suggest heading straight to bed and a nice breakfast in the morning."

Hermione nodded and jumped up, looping her arm with Draco's.

"Dad can Draco spend the night?" Hermione asked halfway to the dungeons.

"Absolutely not, he has a dorm room and a boy sleeping in a girl's bed is appalling." Snape retorted immediately.

Hermione sighed and pouted. Draco delivered her to her new rooms and bowed.

"Milady it was a pleasure escorting you to your room. I shall see you tomorrow." He headed to the Slytherin common room and she giggled.

"Do I need to be worried about that?" Snape asked her when she came in to the living room.

"No dad, Draco is just a friend. Besides, I'm not into blonde haired boys. And he's too pale for my tastes." She assured him.

"Right… Good Merlin you're a teenager I have to worry about boys and…and GRANDCHILDREN." Snape looked horrified.

"Dad! I don't even like anybody; trust me you're not getting any grandchildren anytime soon." She reassured him.

Snape sighed in relief and bid her goodnight as she walked back to her room. It was plain and boring but she would fix it up the next day. It was a weekend after all. Hermione quickly changed into a short nightgown she had spotted in the clothing catalogue she had filled out so long ago. The packages had been delivered to her father's room the week after so she was able to dress normally without transfiguring her clothes every morning.

Hermione crawled into bed and started reading a book. She heard her father's door shut and just to be safe she waited an extra hour. She pulled out a parchment and a quill, conjured a window and whistled quietly for her father's owl. He swooped around to the new window and she tied the letter to his leg.

"Take this to Draco Malfoy and be quiet about it."

The bird flew off and she waited.

Draco was expecting her to try something and wasn't disappointed. Severus' owl pecked at the only window in the common room and he opened it quickly. He untied the note and shooed the owl away, already picking up h=a bag that had clothes in it for the next day.

_Draco, _

_Please come spend the night. I don't think I can fall asleep even with the potions Poppy gave me earlier._

_Hermione_

He chuckled and cast a disillusionment charm over himself. He then snuck out and headed to Severus' rooms. Grateful for being family and thus being able to enter his wards, Draco tapped the gargoyle and stuck his wand in the mouth. He quietly snuck in the door and crept to Hermione's room, which was the only guest room in the quarters.

He opened the door and closed it after entering. He dropped his bag on the dresser and pulled of his robe and shirt, transfiguring his slacks into pajama pants. He crawled into the bed behind Hermione and poked her.

"You requested my presence and now I'm here." He told her when she turned around. She smiled and huddled closer to him.

"Father thinks you and I are a thing." She told him, giggling.

"How do you know I don't like you?" He asked, looking hurt.

"Because you're gay Draco." She pointed out.

He looked shocked.

"How did you-I mean, I hid it so… What?!" He stuttered.

Hermione laughed and shook her head, her dark eyes piercing his.

"I'm the smartest witch of my age, is that not what they call me?" She asked, poking his bare chest.

He groaned.

"For the record, I'm bisexual not gay. But you are correct, I do not fancy you. Sorry dear, I don't like blondes. And you're much too pale for me." He retorted, winking at her. Hermione's mouth dropped.

"You heard that?! How?" She questioned.

"Heard what?" Draco asked confused.

"That's what I told my dad when he asked if he should be worried about us!"

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Great minds think alike." He told her, yawning.

"You're here, so let's go to sleep alright?" She responded. He nodded in agreement and almost immediately dozed off. Hermione snuggled closer to his warmth and fell asleep right after.

The two close friends woke up to a wonderful smell and Snape calling for Hermione to wake up. Hermione yawned and stretched before climbing out of bed. Her thin body protested and she stumbled, but Draco, who had also gotten up, caught her.

"You need breakfast." He told her, sitting her on the bed. He walked over to his bag and pulled out jeans and a button down silk shirt. He pulled the shirt on and buttoned it quickly, before shedding his sleep pants and pulling on his jeans.

"Are those skinny jeans?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded and pulled a belt on after he tucked in his shirt. "What do you want to wear today?" He asked.

"I'm staying in today… I'm just going to wear pajamas." She mumbled as she stood up and called Dobby.

"How may Dobby assist Miss Hermione?" He asked, bouncing on his feet.

"Dobby could you get me pajamas from my trunk in my room?" Hermione asked quietly.

Dobby nodded and winked out. Draco chuckled and looked in the mirror that covered half of one wall. He began smoothing is hair back and checking himself out to make sure he looked good. Dobby popped back in and handed Hermione her clothes, then went back to wherever he was in the first place.

Hermione pulled on the pajama pants and t-shirt, and then pushed Draco away from the mirror. She smoothed out her hair- still not fully used to it not being a bird's nest all day every day- and sighed.

"Hermione!" Snape called again.

"Coming dad!" She called out. Draco followed her out and they walked into the living room where Snape was setting two plates down. He looked up and looked at the pair flatly.

"I believe I said no sleepovers." He stated. Hermione looked at him and shrugged. She pushed Draco to the kitchen and looked at him. He sighed and made himself a plate. He grabbed the sugar and milk for Hermione's tea and brought it back out.

"Your sweets, Milady." He said, setting it all down. Hermione smiled and curled into him after he sat down next to her on the couch.

"So, daddy-o, any plans for today?" Hermione asked around a bite of toast.

"It is a Saturday so normally I would say no. However, a certain daughter of mine has been in trouble lately and I have not had time to do any of my work. I am still a teacher, you know. I will be grading work. You should go ask the other Professors if you can make up work so you can get your grades back up to impeccable." He replied.

Hermione looked up at Draco. "What do you say, would you like to escort me to my classes so I can get make up work?"

"Sure. Don't you need to get dressed though?"

"I'll throw on my robe. I'm just going to get work." Draco nodded and allowed her to do so.

"Keep your hands off her." Snape growled when she was in her room.

"Easy Uncle, I don't like Hermione like that. I'm just her friend."

"Best Friend." Hermione claimed, grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him up. "Let's go." She told him.

The two left her father to his duties and left to the Transfiguration classroom. They went to every class she took and all the teachers allowed her to make up some of the work. She was ecstatic, even though the teachers told her they were only letting her makeup work because she was usually such a diligent student.

The two came back to Snape's quarters with arms full of paperwork. Hermione pulled a quill out and began working on it immediately.

"I'm going to go find Blaise and Theo. I haven't seen them in a while, you know?" Draco told her.

"Ok. Tell them I said hi." She replied, going back to her work.

That was how Draco left her, on the couch, quickly catching up. He was proud of her, and she was right. She was his best friend.

Ok guys I know I said I would update Monday or Tuesday, but my school work got so busy! I had a test and a paper due Tuesday and I literally had nothing typed up for this chapter. I began writing it this morning. Please tell me your thoughts! I hope it was a bit longer than usual…

Next chapter: Winter holidays come, a horrible tragedy strikes Hermione, and Hermione finds herself in the long awaited relationship with Blaise.

Possibly in Next Chapter: Winter Holidays end, Harry and Ron appear.

I need ideas for future chapters! Please leave your inputs on what you would like to see happen in the future! Any events, scenes, any people you would like to see (I am thinking of having Charlie Weasley make an appearance, and of course Remus Lupin. I might bring back a couple memories (They stopped because her memories were revealed so they couldn't really come back to her if they were already there) I'm not really sure yet. Thanks again for favoriting and following this story! Review please, it really makes my day!


	7. Chapter 7

OK Guys, this is a shorter chapter and I am here to explain WHY!

This past weekend I have bn helping my mother move into a new house. Also, the PLOT BUNNIES have arrived and stole my ideas! I know what I want to happen in the future but I just DONT know what to do to get there! I have a SMALL idea but that is going to require me to change the end of this just about... I also feel like Hermione hasn't been going to classes enough LOL. So sadly Winter Break and Harry and Rons return will not be back this chapter as planned. It WILL be next chapter though! The boys come back at the beginning of the new term and Winter break is obviously at the end of this week. I will post as soon as I Slay the plot bunnies and retrieve my stolen ideas. Thank you all for Favoriting, following, and reviewing it really means a lot!

Chapter 7

Hermione stretched as she finished all her work. It had only taken all day, and she had taken a 30 minute break at her father's orders for lunch. She checked over each of her papers and wiped her quill clean. She put them in piles organized by class and set them off to the side of the table. Standing up, she wobbled a bit but grabbed the chair just in time to prevent herself from falling.

She looked at her watch and her eyes widened. It was already 11 PM! She had missed dinner and everything, and was quite shocked nobody had gotten her for it. She walked down to her room and placed her school stuff in the school bag. Deciding to not care what anybody said anymore, she shrugged her robe off and walked out of her father's quarters. She knew the Slytherin common room was nearby and began walking down the hall to find it. She saw a large painting of a snake wrapped around a person's arm. The person looked like how the many books she read described Salazar Slytherin!

"Young lady, what are you doing here?" The snake hissed as the man looked on in disdain.

"I am looking for Draco Malfoy. Do you know if he is inside?" Hermione asked carefully.

"I do indeed know that he entered and has left quite a few times. He has not left since the last time, however."

"Uhm, can I come in? I really need to speak to him…" Hermione mumbled.

"Absolutely Not!" Salazar Slytherin boomed. It echoed down the hall and she flinched.

"Well then can one of you go get him for me?" She pleaded.

The snake hissed to Salazar and the man snorted, but nodded. The snake slithered off his arm and left the portrait. Moments later he came back and the portrait opened to reveal Draco and Theodore Nott.

"'Mione? What's up? It's late; you can get in trouble if you're caught." Draco muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"I just finished all my work… And realized I never had dinner, and I am quite hungry. Would you come to the Kitchens with me? Please?" She asked him.

"Shit! I knew I was forgetting something! Uncle Sev wasn't at dinner either… Although I bet I know where he is." Draco muttered the last part.

She nodded solemnly and again looked at him.

"So? Kitchens?" He asked, holding his arm out for her. She smiled and nodded, waving goodbye to Theo who was closing the portrait.

"I am so hungry and I didn't even notice until my work was done." Hermione said, rushing towards the kitchens with Draco. He laughed and ran with her, tickling the pear to open the portrait. They walked in and a couple elves ran up.

"How can Inky serve Master and Misses?" A very dark colored house elf asked, bowing.

"I'd like a bowl of ice cream myself, and the lady here would like tonight's dinner." Draco replied, helping Hermione into her seat at the small table. The house elves got to work and heated up the dinner, and got Draco a bowl of vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and a cherry as well. The two dug in and didn't speak as they both devoured their food.

After thanking the house elves, they left and went back to Snape's quarters.

"Oh Draco, please spend the night again!" Hermione begged.

"I don't know… Uncle Sev isn't too fond of me sleeping over…" He scratched his head.

"But if he is where you think he is… I don't want to be alone…" Hermione whispered out, a tear coming to her eye as she thought of her father. Draco quickly entered the rooms and walked back to Hermione's room. He was already dressed in pajamas, as he had been when Hermione showed up at the common room, and of course she had been in hers all day.

They climbed into her bed and he wrapped her up.

"Draco, do you sing?" She asked quietly.

"No, why?"

"I was just wondering if you could sing me a lullaby to help me get to sleep." She muttered.

Draco chuckled softly and kissed her head.

"I can try for you, although I never had any sung to me before. Blaise's mum sang to him as a child, though. She sang to him even when I slept over. I can sing it to you…" He whispered. She nodded and he cleared his throat.

"_Frere Jacques, Frere Jacques,  
>Domez-vous? Domez-vous?<br>Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines  
>Ding deng dong, ding deng dong."<em>

Hermione giggled afterwards.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked, lightly poking her side.

"My parents, well the Grangers, used to sing the English version to me at night. It just brought back some memories. Do another one? You have a very nice voice for lullabies."

He mock sighed and thought on some other ones he had heard Madam Zabini sing before.

"I got it." He pointed his wand up at the ceiling and a familiar tune began to softly play. (AN If you begin playing "Brahms Lullaby" now it sounds better haha)

"_Lullaby and good night, with roses bedight,  
>with lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed.<br>Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed.  
>Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed.<em>

_Lullaby and good night, thy mother's delight.  
>Bright angels beside my darling abide.<br>They will guard thee at rest; thou shall wake on my breast.  
>They will guard thee at rest; thou shall wake on my breast."<em>

Hermione sighed softly and gently murmured "Draco, you don't have breasts… but thank you. I love you." Before falling asleep. Draco smiled. He had always wanted a sister and now he had one.

He let the music play for a bit before turning it off and he listened. He wasn't that tired and he wanted to make sure his Uncle was alright. Not long afterwards he heard the door open and shut. He carefully pried himself from Hermione's arms and began playing the music again for her sake. She sighed and turned over.

Draco sneaked out of the room and crept down the hall. Snape was sitting on the couch, a small glass of presumably alcohol of some sort in his hands. He was bent over, his hair falling around his face.

"Uncle Sev?" He softly called out.

Severus slowly lifted his head and nodded towards his godson.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Hermione wanted somebody to stay with her while you were gone. She hadn't had dinner and it was already 11 PM so I took her to the kitchens and we came back here. She's sleeping in her room right now." Draco responded, sitting down opposite him.

Snape nodded and tossed back the rest of his drink, setting his drink back down.

"Thank you for taking care of her. It is... reassuring, to know that somebody is beside her through all of the drama that is her life. Promise me Draco, you will be there with me for her tomorrow. It's tragic… what the Dark Lord is doing right now… There was no way for me to stop him, but I simply could not do it." He mumbled.

"Uncle Sev? What… What is he doing?" Draco asked cautiously. Snape looked up and gulped.

"Attacking a certain muggle neighborhood…" He whispered out. Draco looked confused, and then widened his eyes.

"You can't mean…" He whispered, glancing towards Hermione rooms.

Snape nodded and clenched his fists. He stood up suddenly, and nodded towards Draco.

"I am retiring for the night. Like I said… Be there for her." He pointed towards Hermione's rooms and he himself went to his own. Draco nodded solemnly and crept back down the hall, entering Hermione rooms. She was still asleep and he slid back in.

"Draco? Where'd you go?" She mumbled.

"To the loo." He whispered, holding her close and kissing her head. He laid his own on top o hers and the two fell asleep.

The next morning Draco awoke to a very hyper Hermione bouncing on the bed, pushing him lightly.

"Come on Draco, you gotta help me do my room!" She giggled out.

He sat up and groaned.

"Woman it is only… 7 in the morning, Why would I be awake this early for anything?" He mumbled out, throwing himself back on the bed.

"But Dracooooo…" She whined.

Draco groaned but got up nonetheless. He stretched and looked wide eyed at the mess Hermione had made so far.

"No. We are doing this using magic; I am not painting and moving furniture around!" He yawned out. He grabbed his wand off the dresser and cleaned everything up.

"Fine… Ok so for the walls, I was feeling either a seal grayish color, or perhaps Chalkboard paint…" She got out excitedly.

"Chalkboard paint?" He questioned.

"Yeah! It's paint where if you apply enough coats, your walls literally become chalkboards, so you could totally draw all over my walls and not get in trouble!" She said with glee.

He chuckled and decided for her. He made 3 of 4 walls and the ceiling a seal grey color, and then made the Wall behind her bed chalkboard. He made her bed stick out into the room so the wall could be accessed easily. He moved her Dresser against the wall to the right and placed a tall lamp in the corner to the left.

"I love it! Ok, walls and furniture are done… Let's make the dresser and bedside table black!" She jumped in place, clapping her hands. Draco smiled but did as asked, turning the dresser and bedside table from a cherry oak color to black.

"Hmmm… Decorations! Ok I want a window behind my bed." She said, using her wand to conjure a large window with purple curtains.

"Purple?" Draco asked.

"My favorite color!" She smirked. She tapped her chin with one finger then grinned evilly.

"I got it. Sheets and stuff… Purple… ZEBRA. Yes." She giggled and turned her sheets black. Her comforter was large, fluffy, and best of all… Purple zebra print. She had large pillow in the back that was white, and then smaller purple zebra print ones. She called her old blanket to her room and laid it across the end of her bed.

"If only Crookshanks hadn't passed last year… He would have completed the look on the bed." Hermione sighed out.

"Hermione… You totally girlified your room I don't think I can sleep in here anymore." Draco laughed out.

"Dray… you slept with me under a giant KITTEN blanket, you're fine." She giggled at his bland expression.

Hermione ran through all her clothes in her closet and pulled out a pair of light wash jeans and a dark blue tank top. She pulled a white knit sweater over top and tugged on some furry boots (Like fashionable Eskimo boots.)

"Come on Draco, it's our last Sunday before we get the school to ourselves, we have to show off the fact that I am fabulous and don't give a damn about anything they say anymore." Hermione smirked, grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him out of her rooms. She walked through the living room but didn't see her father.

"I hope he made it home ok…" She mulled it over, sighing.

"I haven't seen him in a while…" She told Draco as they entered the hall.

Some students glared at her but she ignored them, hugging Draco before going to her lonely end of the table. Owls began flying in and dropping letters, magazines, and newspapers out. An Owl dropped the Daily Prophet in front of her and she picked it up.

"Don't read that!" Neville shouted, taking it from her.

"Why not Neville?" Hermione asked, just a little miffed.

"Because… You just can't see what's in there!" He yelled.

"It's not like it's going to tell me Harry and Ron are dead, now is it?" She glared at him.

"N-No… but… Close." He whispered out.

"They boys are back?!" She asked.

Neville shook his head.

"Neville… Let me see the paper." She growled. He backed away but Draco walked over, taking his own issue and handing it to her.

"'Mione… I'm here for you, you know that…" He whispered out, sitting next to her.

Hermione smiled at Draco, but that smile quickly turned into a frown, then a horrified expression, which led to a piercing scream echoing through not only the Great Hall, but much of the castle as well.

Hermione began shaking, even as Draco held her and her father rushed towards her. She couldn't breathe and covered her mouth. She was going to be sick. Draco lifted her to the edge of the table and conjured a bucket just in time for her to release anything she had ingested in the last day. After there was nothing left the bucket disappeared and she crumbled.

Draco caught her and looked so lost.

"Draco, hand her to me…" Snape said quietly.

Draco lifted Hermione into Snape's arms and she clutched him, wrapping her arms and legs around his neck and waist. She cried into his neck and he stroked her back, slowly rocking her back and forth.

The entire Hall, students, staff, even ghosts watched on in horror, confusion, or pity. They had never seen her act this way, they had never seen Draco act this way, they had never seen Professor Snape act this way, and they didn't know what to think of it.

"Does anybody know what's going on? Theodore Nott asked his fellow Slytherins. Lavender Brown handed a copy of the Daily Prophet to him and pointed to the main article.

"Muggle town attacked, completely destroyed, no survivors." The headline read.

"Ok? A muggle town was attacked, what's that got to do with a breakdown of that level?" He asked, honestly confused.

"Theodore… That neighborhood was Hermione's. Ironically enough, the house that is pictured here is her house." Lavender answered before rushing back to her table. The rest of the Hall had heard though, and while Snape, Hermione, and Draco all left the Hall they all began talking about it.

"Draco. Stay in the Hall." Snape said.

"You said to be there for her!" He claimed.

"Yes, after I return with her. We will be back for Dinner." He said, and then began walking to his quarters.

Draco sighed, but walked back in. The entire Hall was talking about what had just happened and He just wanted to block it all off.

"Is she going to be ok?" Blaise asked, looking sadly at the doors.

"I don't know, man… I don't know." Draco said honestly.

Hermione felt numb. She knew her father was carrying her, she knew what she had read in the paper, and she knew Draco wasn't here. She was sort of grateful for that, she really just needed her dad.

"Sweety… At the end of the week. We will go see the wreck this weekend, alright? You can find anything you may want to there. We can place a charm in the police minds so they think they have already checked the house out. I would say we could go today but you are in no condition to go anywhere right now…" He told her, sitting on the couch and stroking her hair.

"Why, daddy? Why that neighborhood?" She whispered out, sounding utterly broken.

"I don't know Sweety. I don't know." He replied sadly. Hermione sniffled and nodded her head. "I'm not hungry… I just want to sleep." She whimpered.

"I'm going to go see Draco…" She mumbled. Snape nodded and set her down. She walked back to the Slytherin Common Rooms and once again faced the portrait.

"Password? Salazar smirked, knowing nobody but a Slytherin would know the new password.

She sighed, and mumbled out "RS and SS"

The creator of the house looked at her wide eyed but the portrait opened nonetheless. She figured Draco would still be at breakfast or perhaps on his way back, so she went to the boys dormitories (as directed by a sign) and crept in. She picked a bed and crawled in; really hoping it was Draco's. The other two beds belonged to Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. She curled up in a ball and lay there, waiting for somebody to come in. She waited and waited, but ended up falling asleep.

Entering the dorm room, Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Pansy went to the boy's dorm.

"No Pansy. Your stuff is in the girl's dorm, you know there's no girls allowed down here." Blaise told her, pointing to the other hallway. Pansy groaned but went that way, pouting.

The boys chuckled and continued to their rooms. They must not have noticed the lump in one of the beds. The boys got a few pieces of parchment and their books, presumably to do homework, and were about to leave when they heard it. A whimper. They looked at each other and back into the room, and heard it again. And again, louder this time. The boys shot into the room and looked around.

"No, No! Stop it!" They heard a voice scream. They looked towards Blaise's bed and saw a lump moving and thrashing. Blaise ran over and Draco followed. They pulled the comforter back and sucked in a breath. Hermione was thrashing all over the bed, screaming. They barely registered Pansy running in.

"Daddy!" She calls out, "No, Daddy!"

Draco rushed over and shook her, calling her name but she wouldn't wake up. He picked her up and started running to the portrait. Theo opened it for him and they ran out. Hermione whimpered loudly and started shaking. He ran to Snape's quarters and banged on the door.

Snape threw open the door in just sweat pants and glared at the intruders. His attention was immediately capture by his daughter, who was in Draco's arms shaking.

"Daddy don't let them take me!" She screamed. Snape took her from Draco and rushed her to his bedroom. She was dripping tears everywhere but all he cared about was making her ok.

"Hermione… Hermione!" He called to her, as the other Slytherins crowded the doorway.

She wasn't waking up, why though? Snape thought, and an idea came to him.

"Saskia!" He shouted. She opened her eyes and looked terrified until she saw her father, and she leaped towards him, clutching his chest.

"Daddy they took me… They took me from you and Mommy… No!" She cried out.

Snape looked over towards the other students and shouted "Out!" They backed away and left the rooms.

"Daddy don't leave me…" Hermione whispered.

"Never, princess. Nobody is taking you from me ever again." He stroked her hair. He lay down next to her and held her as she calmed down.

Out in the hallway the small group of Slytherins walked back to their common room.

"Draco, is she going to be ok?" Blaise asked, worriedly. Draco took note of the fact that that was the second time he had asked that.

"This is Hermione; she has been through so much in her life. A nightmare isn't going to destroy her." Draco replied honestly.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione had waited for the end of the week desperately. She needed to go to the scene and take what she still could. It was currently Friday morning and Hermione couldn't wait anymore. Wearing her school roes overtop of her uniform she prepared to skip class.

"Hermione, where are you going? Ancient Runes is this way." Draco called to her.

"I can't wait anymore Draco, what if somebody stole something! Or everything! I'm going to get my father and beg him to take me now. It is the last day of classes before winter break anyway, what harm could it cause?" She told him. She took off at a jog to the dungeons and took a deep breath. She could hear her father's deep voice scolding a student for their 'incompetence and inability to find correct information, even in his own textbook Mr. Locke'.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She waited to hear him drawl "Enter!" before stepping through the now open door. The group of 3rd year Ravenclaws looked at her, hoping Christmas had come early and they would get to leave early.

"Miss Snape, why are you here?" He asked, leaning against his desk.

"May I speak to you Sir? In private?" She asked quietly. He sighed and glared at the students.

"Continue working. I still expect a foot of parchment with references. You may use your textbook and the stack of books I have in the front of the room. Any questions look at the board." Snape then directed Hermione to follow him into the side hallway that was getting much more use than ever before these days.

He stood in the middle of it and shut the door.

"Why are you interrupting my class Mia?" He asked.

"Father after this class can we please go? I can't wait anymore; I nearly had an anxiety attack in class today! What if things are stolen? It happens all the time; when places are destroyed people begin looting, especially in nice neighborhoods like Willow Creek!" She pleaded and begged, using her hands to emphasize certain words.

Snape placed a hand on her shoulder, looking at her sternly.

"I cannot just up and leave my classes Hermione. It is difficult to find a substitute. Just wait for tomorrow." He told her.

"But DADDY! I HAVE to go today, I can't wait anymore. This isn't like child who can't wait to go to a theme park; this is your Daughter who physically and mentally cannot wait to go search the remains of her now deceased, adoptive parent's house for anything that may give her closure and peace of mind." She cried. Snape sucked in a sharp breath. He slowly let out the breath and nodded his head.

"Go put some warm clothes on. Meet me in the Entrance near the doors. I will cancel classes for the day." He instructed.

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. "Thank you Daddy…" She whispered out before running to her room. Snape turned and went into the classroom, instructing the students to finish whatever they're doing and place the papers on his desk. They will continue next class. Also, spread the word that potions classes for the rest of the day are cancelled.

He scrawled a note up stating that classes were cancelled and would resume after the holidays and stuck it on the outside of his door. He then went to his own rooms and pulled on a heavier set of robes and some gloves. He left the room and locked everything up, immediately heading to the Entrance Hall. There he found his daughter pacing a track in front of the grand doors.

"Calm down Mia. Let's go." He told her, opening the doors and holding them for her. She quickly ran out and waited for him to close the doors. He took her arm and apparated to the entrance of the neighborhood. Hermione immediately let go of him and ran to where she remembered her house to be. Now, it was a pile of rubble. There were still some walls standing, and the fence around the backyard was intact, albeit a bit charred. The surrounding houses were the same. Severus surveyed the area then looked around for Hermione.

He found her crumpled on the ground, clutching something to her chest. He walked over and crouched next to her.

"Mia? What is that?" He quietly asked her. She looked up, tears running down her face, and held up a picture frame. It was a picture of Hermione and her parents the day Hermione got her Hogwarts letter. They stood in front of a roaring fire in their living room and were all smiling, and Hermione proudly held out her acceptance letter, a large cheesy smile upon her face.

"Oh Hermione..." Snape held her and she sobbed. He handed her a handkerchief and she graciously accepted. She blew her nose and dabbed at her eyes, stuffing the cloth in her pocket. She took a deep breath and stood up, placing the photo carefully in a bag she had brought. She took her father's hand and squeezed it for support. They looked around for anything immediately noticeable.


	9. Apologies!

I just posted a very very short chapter. I apologize that it too much longer than I thought, my grandparents took my laptop to BestBuy without me knowing and my chapter was lost. I still do not have my outline anymore so I will have to read over my entire story and write down ON PAPER another outline. This is both good and bad for you readers. College is starting up again next week and I am taking riding lessons again to prepare for the up coming show season. I PROMISE ON MY LIFE I will find time to write and update. I cant promise when because those always fall short. Again, I apologize for the very late chapter and the very short chapter. Next chapter is finishing up at the hosue, coming back, and going through winter break. The boys aren't going to show up next chapter unless I rush through Hermione and Blaises first week or two together... Leave a review, should I rush through the beginning of their relationship to get the boys back quicker? Or should I describe more and bring them back a bit later. Reminder, this is a story about Hermione being Snapes daughter and Blaise and Hermione getting together so the Boys are not going to be major characters. Its focusing on Hermione and the Slytherins, as well as Gryffindor as a whole turning their backs on Hermione due to her relationship with Blaise.(That was kind of a spoiler, I apologize.)


End file.
